


Tiffany Blews

by DustyForgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyForgotten/pseuds/DustyForgotten
Summary: Hate me baby, maybe I'm a piece of art.





	Tiffany Blews

_Oh, baby, you're a classic, like a little black dress— but you'll be faded soon…_

 

“You know, the point of Truth or Dare is to get you to tell the truth.”

“Hancock, I swear on my mother’s life, I killed that deathclaw bare-handed.”

He popped a Mentat from the foil, into his mouth. “Your mother’s dead.”

“You got me there.” Erin sipped her Nuka-cola self-consciously. It was more rum than cola, by that point. “… But I did kill that deathclaw.”

The ghoul rolled his eyes— and bumped his head on a broken stud from what was left of the wall he was leaned against. “Okay, we’re playing something else.”

Erin huffed, but smiled. “Two truths and a lie?”

“That’s even _worse._ ”

“Alright, smartass, you pick something.”

If he made any expression, it was to swipe his tongue over his teeth. Hard to tell where he was looking, when irises and scleras were as black as his pupils. “Fuck Marry Kill?”

She threw her hands up, gun-callused and sticky from where she spilled the cola. “Oh, it’s _that_ time of night!”

“What, one am?”

Glancing at her Pip-Boy, “Closer to two.”

“You’re never out before four.”

“Nothing good happens after four am,” Erin cast, double-checking her to-dos. “Which is probably why I lead such an interesting life.”

“Tell me about it…”

Another delivery to the USS Constitution, one more rogue robot, a dead drop along the way. Doable for a day. “Okay, you picked it because you’ve got something to ask. Shoot.”

Hancock smirked. “Piper, Deacon, and your pet Paladin.”

“I’d marry Piper.”

“That was a little quick.”

Erin opened her mouth for some snarky comeback, a quick retort. It hung like that for a moment, and she eventually shut it with a lame shrug. “I mean…”

He leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees. “You’ve got it bad.”

She slapped her knees, vibration enough in the rickety foundation to knock a vase off the coffee table. It was broken anyway. “Tell anyone, and that toe isn’t gonna be the only piece of you that’s missing.”

They laughed and prodded until well after three, and Erin was too drunk to list herself among the options.

 

_Oh baby you’re a classic, like a little black dress— you’re a fading moon, stuck on a little hot mess._


End file.
